random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Meap Chronicles: In to the Future
'The Story' After accidentally getting sent in to the future the gang is stuck in a time period ruled by Klasky Csupo, a year later Meap reunites with Phineas and Ferb and finds out that the time machine isn't finished because they had to sell it to live in a hotel for the year, but Meap finds out that the worlds that his friends live in all have a chip that can send them back to there time period. 'Characters' 'Team Meap' Meap.png|Meap Small phineas render.png|Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher.png|Ferb Fletcher Sonic Wreck It Ralph.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Miles Tails Prower.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles 27.png|Knuckles the Echinda 419px-ASR Amy.png|Amy Rose ASR Big.png|Big the Cat Spongebob.png|Spongebob Squarepants Patrick.png|Patrick Star Mario 2.png|Mario SM64 DS Luigi.png|Luigi 272px-Crashcool.png|Crash Bandicoot Coco.PNG|Coco Bandicoot Mordecai character.png|Mordecai Rigby.png|Rigby Maxwell.png|Maxwell Lily.png|Lily Cream the Rabbit.png|Cream the Rabbit 314px-Shadow-large.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge.png|Rouge the Bat 1ATFinnStand.png|Finn the Human 100px-Original_Jake.png|Jake the Dog Donkey Kong - Mario Party Adventure!.png|Donkey Kong. Diddy.png|Diddy Kong Dixie Kong.png|Dixie Kong Greg Heffley.jpg|Greg Heffley Rowley Jefferson.png|Rowley Jefferson Spyro the Dragon Artwork.png|Spyro the Dragon Ratchet (All 4 One-.png|Ratchet Clank teh Robot.png|Clank 'Part 1' (taking place a few days after Epic Meap Chronicles: Kh2cool's Version) Phineas: I'm all finished! Ferb: (ahem) .... Phineas: sorry, sorry....WERE all finished! Ferb: (gives Phineas a thumbs up) Phineas: Now we'll finally be able to kill Klasky Csupo. Isabella: It looks roomy in there, as suppose to the other one that was crouded. Phineas: Ferb, I need you to call Meap and Meapette and tell them to come to Earth. I'm gonna go in to space and track down some old friends. Ferb: (gives Phineas a thumbs up) (Phineas gets in a ship and flies in to space) Ferb: Hey where's Perry? (23 hours later) Phineas: Ferb! Were here! (ship lands in the backyard) Meap: Hey Phineas, long time no see. Phineas: Did Ferb already tell you? (one minute silence) Phineas: (chuckles) What was I thinking? Ferb is practically a semi-mute. Mario: All I heard was blah blah blah mute! Phineas: Anyway....I built a time machine so we can stop Klasky Cscupo from taking over the world and eating pants. So we'll have to travel back in time and kill his mom before he is born. Luigi: Doesn't that sound a little too....HARSH...? Mario: Don't listen to Luigi, If I knew Mama Bowser I'd do the same thing. Phineas: Anyway, I need you all to come with me and go back in time. Finn: Sounds easy enough. (the gang gets in the time machine) Phineas: Time machine, send us 20 years in to the past? Sora: 20 years? Phineas: Sure, that's about when Rugrats was made. Mario: Why can't we go 20 years in to the future? Computer: 20 Year in the past or future, hurry up! Phineas: PAS- Mario: Future! Computer: Okay then (travels 20 years in the future) (The gang is sent 20 years in to the future) Phineas: (Gets out time machine), thanks a lot Mario. Tails: How are we gonna get out now? Phineas: I'm not sure. Computer: Did you say self destruct? Phineas: NO! Nobody said self destruct. Computer: You just did. Mario: Said what. Phineas: Said "self destruct" Computer: Okay! (blows up time machine) Meap: Hey the water looks clean. Phineas: Wait a sec, why didn't the time machine takes us to Danville. This is Meap's home planet... Meapette: (shrugs sholders) Phineas: Aww man, this time machine was custom painted and now its ruined. We put this on Laurence's credit card and everything. Spongebob: You just took your dad's credit card without permission. Phineas: He always says if its okay with mom its okay with him. Spongebob: And when did you suddenly start calling him Laurence. Phineas: A second ago. Guys, I need to fix this time machine and without the proper materials Ferb and I will have to make it from scratch. It may take a while so check this place out and I'll call you when its done. (everyone except Phineas, Ferb, Perry and Sonic run away) Sonic: You sure? Phineas: It'll be done before you know it. (Sonic runs away) 12 MONTHS OF THE YEAR LATER... Phineas: (gets out of bed) Ferb, lets finish this time machine and quickly. Ferb: Okay.. Meap: (opens door) Hey Phineas, Ferb I see you bought your own apartment until the time machine is finished. Are you done yet? Phineas: Are you kidding? We had to sell our last time machine just to live in this apartment room. Ferb: Not to mention there's an angry mob of Meap's race trying to break down our door right now! Meap: Oh...WAIT WHAT! (angry mob breaks down door) Phineas: Uh oh... Meap: (jumps out window) Ferb: I never knew Meap was selfish. Phineas: Me too.. (Meap busts his ship out the wall) Meap: Get in! Phineas: (stays silent) Ferb: You heard the man get it! (sweeps Phineas off his feet and throws him in the ship) Phineas: That did hurt, you know that? Ferb: (jumps in ship) (ship flies in space) 'Part 2: Town Square' (ship flies down to Town Square) Phineas: (jumps out ship) What is this place? Meap: (jumps out ship) A place that I hope has gas, because were stuck here unless. Phineas: Hey where's Meapette? Meap: (one minute silence) OH NO- I LEFT HER BEHIND WITH THE ANGRY MOB!! Phineas: I guess she'll be fine. (a frog hops over to Phineas then hops away) ???: Fwoggy! Come back! Meap: Fwoggy? ???: My bestest friend. Phineas: So what's your name, Big Guy? Big: Big the Cat. Phineas: Really, you look more like a Jon, or a Oliver or a Kyle. Big: Everyone says that. Hey, have you seen a frog? Phineas: He jumped in that train. Big: (walks over to the train) Hey whad' these words say? Phineas: "Mystic Ruins". Big: Okie, Dokie! (jumps in the train) Train Driver: Oh sorry sir you have to be skinny to ride this train. Big: Yeah, I know. Trainer Driver: So you can take a seat. Big: But I'm skinny. Ferb: (gets quivering lip) .. (laughs really hard) Phineas: ..... Big: What's so funny, oh well... (takes a seat in the train) (train blows up) Phineas, Meap and Ferb: (wipes burnt spots off them) Amy: Hey, who are you guys? Phineas: Hey its Amy! Amy: How do you know me? Phineas: We met last year, remember? Amy: Oh yeah, your that triangle guy. Meap: Amy, have you seen Sonic? Amy: Welcome to my world. Tails: He might be in the Mystic Ruins. Phineas: Hey Tails, long time no see. Meap: Tails, you should come with us, were on another adventure. (Meap, Phineas, Tails and Ferb go in the train to the Mystic Ruins) Tails: Why did we even go here, Mystic Ruins is easy to get lost in. Phineas: Then why did you bring us here, don't you have some kind of tracking device to look for Sonic with? Tails: Yeah, but I left it back at Danville in the present time. Ferb: (face palm) ..... Meap: Sonic! Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!!!! Sonic: (quickly runs over) You called? Phineas: Long time no see Sonic. Sonic: So what's up, I was taking a chili-dog break. Phineas: We are going to be able to go back to our time period, according to my calculations we need a chip for each world to send us back to the present time. Sonic: That's weird, but I don't think we have any chips here. Just hot dog stands and those drinks with the little umbrellas on them. Tails: I love those things, makes me feel like a billionaire. Phineas: I mean computer chips, you guys! Sonic: There might be one at Angel Island. Phineas: What's that? Tails: Its where Knuckles lives. Phineas: If its an island, than I better build a new ship for us. Tails: I'll help too! (Phineas and Tails build a new ship for the gang) Meap: Come on guys, lets get in! (Meap, Tails, Sonic, Phineas and Ferb all get in the ship and fly away to Angel Island) Amy: Sonic! Wait up! Who's going to take me on a date! Big: I will. Amy: I'd rather date Tails, hey your belly is big enough for a boat right? Big: Yeah, what's wrong and make it quick I need to find fwoggy. (cuts to Amy lying on Big's belly while Big is floating in the ocean) Amy: (brings out paddle) Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Big: Can we switch? Amy: I'm too gorgeous to be sat on. Big: Oh... A'm'y: (still paddling) Stroke! Stroke! Stro- (meanwhile in Angel Island) Sonic: Where the heck is Knuckles. Omochao: Hi, I'm Omochao. Talk to me if you need any help. Sonic: Oh sure! Like a need to learn how to spin-dash after all of these games! Tails: You certainly forgot in Sonic Adventure 7. Sonic: Shut up, that game was pirated! Phineas: Guys look, its Knuckles! Sonic: Where? Phineas: He's on top of the mountain, next to the big green diamond. Tails: That's the Master Chaos Emerald. (The gang climbs up the mountain) Phineas: Its so shinny! Ferb: Quite. Sonic: And Knuckles is sleeping right next to it. Meap: We could make billions if we sold this! Phineas: Ssssh! Sonic: (elbows Tails) I dare you to touch it! Tails: Fine (touches the Master Emerald) Knuckles: (instanly wakes up) Aaaaaaah!! Who was touching the Master Emerald? (Phineas, Ferb, Meap and Sonic all point at Tails) Tails: Thanks a lot you gu- Knuckles: (breaks glass off Tails) Tails: Ow-Ow-Ow-Ow-Ow-Ow-Ow! Knuckles: (punches Tails) Don't touch the Master Emerald again. Tails: But Sonic made me. Knuckles: (tosses Tails off the mountainm, then gives Sonic a dirty look) Sonic: (chuckles) Heh, heh. Guess I'm never gonna learn my lesson! Knuckles: (throws a punch at Sonic) Sonic: (back flips over it) Your too slow! Ferb: (grabs the chip under the Master Emerald) Knuckles: You like touching people's Master Emerald's? Ferb: (pinches Knuckles in the neck) Knuckles: (faints) Phineas: Ferb! Ferb: Well he was all up in my face. Knuckles: (gets up) I'll deal with you, later! (Phineas, Ferb, Meap, Sonic and Knuckles get in the ship and fly in to the sky) Meap: (flying the ship) All in a good days work. Tails: (chases the ship down with the Tornado) I'm coming for you guys! Knuckles: Meap! Step on it! Meap: (makes ship go faster) Tails: (speeds up the Tornado) Here I go! (jumps on the wing of the plane) Knuckles: Oh no! (punches Tails) Tails: (loses ballance and falls off the ship) Knuckles: Yes! (meanwhile with Amy) Amy: (with paddle) Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Big: I getting tired. Amy: "I getting tired", work on your grammar. Tails: (falling from the sky) Aaaaaah! (falls on Big's belly) Amy: Hey its Tails, what brings you here. Tails: Sonic and Knuckles! There up in that big ship and they pushed me out! Amy: Why don't you just fly? Tails: Your right (begins to fly) Amy: (grabs Tails's tails) Tails: (stops flying) What is it? Amy: You have to bring me with you. Big: And me too! Tails: Alright, I guess. Amy: (grabs on to Tails's feet) Big: (grabs on to Amy's feet) Tails: (flies in to the sky) This is terrible! Amy: Don't tease me Tails, I'm watching my figure! Tails: Not you, Big! He weighs a ton and I can hardly get in to the sky. Big: (looks in Amy's dress) Fwoggy you in der'? Amy: If you do that again your dead. Big: (looks again) Amy: Hey Big, how many fingers do you have? Big: I don't know, (lets go of Amy's left foot) WUN, TOO, FWEE, FOOR, FYVE, SYX, FWOGGY, PEANUT BUTTER, APPLESUACE, PINGAS, CANDY! Amy: .... (Meap's ship flies down) Meap: (opens door) Just get in! Big: Okie Dokie! (jumps in the ship) Amy: (jumps in the ship) Tails: (jumps in the ship) (ship flies in to space) 'Part 3: Bikini Bottom' (ship flies down to Bikini Bottom) Sonic: Awww man, no Bikini Bottom. Phineas: What's wrong with Bikini Bottom? Sonic: I hate being underwater. Phineas: Just keep your special ear plug on, its full of oxygen that goes inside your body. Sonic: You don't have to tell me twice. (super glues the ear plug) Meap: Guys, were at Conch Street! Big: Hmmm, dat' tiki house looks cool! (Big knocks on the door) ???: Spongebob, for the last time I will never go jelly fishing with- (opens door) Big: Hi... Squidward: Aaaaaaaaah!! (slams door shut) Phineas: Hey, I think that's the cashier Spongebob was telling me about. Squidward: (cracks door open) Are you gonna yet? Big: Nope. Squidward: (closes door) Phineas: Hey, I remember seeing this pineapple. Last time (knocks on the pineapple's door) Spongebob: (opens door) Phineas! Sonic: Hey, Spongebob! Spongebob: Hey Sonic, Ferb, Meap, Tails, Knuckles and Amy. Big: Are you fwoggy. (picks up Spongebob) Spongebob: What's a frog? Big: Nope (throws Spongebob on the ground) Spongebob: Awww barnacles, a tear in my pants. Good thing I have more (walks back in house) Patrick: (rock opens, while Patrick is stuck to the bottom) Good morning Bikini Bottom! Whoa! (jumps out rock) Meap: Hey Patrick! Patrick: We never met. Phineas: Never met-but, we've been on three adventures already and.. (chuckles) Oh yeah, Patrick's an idiot. Patrick: It varies, sometimes I'll be dumb trying to act smart and sometimes I'll just be the biggest barnacle head in Bikini Bottom. Tails: Hey, Patrick have you seen any chips? Patrick: Chocolate Chips? Tails: No computer chips. Patrick: (ignores Tails) CHOCOLATE CHIPS, where? I want some! Tails: Patrick actually its- Patrick: Maybe its in my house! (destorys house) Tails: Patrick its not actually a choc- Patrick: Maybe its in Squidward's house! (destorys Squidward's house) (one minute silence) Patrick: Maybe its in my house! (starts destroying house again) Big: I'll help (destorys house with fishing pole, sets rock on fire) Patrick: Aaaah! Fire! Big: Where? (Patrick and Big start screaming and running around in circles) Spongebob: (walks out house) I'm not getting involved in this (walks back in house) Ferb: (hooks Spongebob's pants to a fishing line and reels him back out the house) Phineas: Sorry Spongebob, but were on an important mission. Spongebob: What kind of important mission? Phineas: We can go back to our time period, but first we need to collection chips from all the world's we've been too. Spongebob: (looks at watch) Holy Krabby Patty's! I've got to get to the Krusty Krab 2! Ferb: This means the Spongebob movie happen recently. Hey Patrick, what's the biggest adventure you've went on in the past month. Patrick: I went to Shell City. Ferb: Yup, its already happened. Sonic: Come on guys let go to the Krusty Krab 2. (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Phineas Fer b, Meap and Patrick walk to the Krusty Krab 2) Big: I'm gonna stay here and look for Fwoggy! Starting with dis' house (walks in Squidward's house) Squidward: (badly playing the clarinet) Big: Hey Squiddy! Squidward: Aaaaaaah! (dials animal control number) Big: Hey a phone (throws it in the toilet) I broke it. (meanwhile at the Krusty Krab 2) Spongebob: (runs to the Krusty Krab, the puts on hat) I'm Ready! I'm Ready! I'm Ready! I'm Ready! I'm Ready! Phineas: Spongebob, wait were on an important mission! Spongebob: Sorry Phineas, but Mr. Krabs said that if I miss one day of work until I die then I'm no longer the manager! (runs in to the Krusty Krab 2) Sonic: (stomach rumbles) Well I am hungry anyway. (the gang runs to the Krusty Krab 2) Patrick: Good morning, Krusty Crew! Squidward: (pretending to smile) Hi Patrick, how may I help you today? Spongebob: Guys for the last time, I'm not coming with you. Phineas: We understand. (sprays Spongebob) Spongebob: If you understand, then why are you spraying me with that Moisturizing spray? Phineas: (hands Patrick the Moisturizing spray) Patrick: (sprays himself) Phineas: We just want your cooperation- BAG HIM AND STUFF HIM IN THE TRUCK!! Knuckles: (bags Spongebob) Patrick: (stuffs him in the ships trunk) Amy: But Spongebob said his boss would fire him if he left. Knuckles: (runs outside to the wishing well, and throws a coin in) I wish Mr. Krabs was steamed and served with a side of melted butter. (in Mr. Krab's office) Mr. Krabs: You sweep wumpah! (makes out with his money, disappears) Squidward: (walks in office) Hey Mr. Krabs can I get a raise- Huh, where's Mr. Krabs.. (one minute silence) Squidward: Oh well, mine as well take the rest of the day off. (jumps out the window) (ship flies down to Conch Street) Squidward: (doing backflips while walking home, does a back flip and jumps in his window) Owww! Big: Oh-dat's where Squiddy went. Meap: Big get in, we still need to locate that chip. Phineas: Maybe its not in Bikni Bottom. Meap: I guess your right, lets go visit Mario. Big: (jumps in the ship) (ship flies to the Mushroom Kingdom) 'Part 4: Mushroom Kingdom' (ship flies down) Sonic: Where are we? Knuckles: (see's a Princess Peach Shrine) Were in Mario's house. Spongebob: Oh.. Knuckles: (goes through all of Mario's personal stuff) Sonic: Knuckles, don't just go through all Mario's stuff! Tails: (reading Mario's Diary) Hey Sonic, what does it mean when Mario says "Peach's posterior". Sonic: You'll find out when your older!!! Knuckles: (punches Tails, kicks Tails, elbows Tails and uppercuts Tails) Sonic just said don't go through his personal stuff!! Tails: Owwww.. Meap: What's wrong with you guys! Mario is still home right now! Tails: He is. Meap: Yes! Your standing on his head!! Tails: (looks down) Oh I am. Mario: (sleep walking) Bowser, Bowser? Tails: I'm not Bowser. Mario: Bowser! Bowser! (beats Tails's up with his lamp) Sonic: Ouch, that's gotta hurt! (dunks Mario's hand in a bowl of warm water) Mario: (wakes up and takes off blinders) Huh, what? Tails: Morning... Mario: (looks at pajama pants) Aww crap, did I wet the bed? Phineas: No time for joking, Mario we need you on an important mission. We can finally go home! Where's Luigi? Mario: You've been standing on his head the hole time. Phineas: (looks down) Whoops sorry! (gets off) Mario: So what's this important mission. Phineas: We need to locate special chips from different worlds so we can go home. Mario: Just let me get dressed. Luigi: Me too, so get out if you don't mind. Phineas: (shoots Mario and Luigi with a clothes gun) Mario: Nevermind.. Luigi: (looks at shirt) I actually prefer long sleeves. Phineas: (shoots Luigi with clothes gun and now he has long sleeves) Luigi: On second thought short sleeves is fine. Phineas: (shoots Luigi and he now has short sleevezs) Luigi: On second thought, red short sleeves...uhh..with polka-dots! Phineas: {under breathe} You gotta be kidding me... (shoots Luigi and he now has red short sleeves with polka-dots) Luigi: Hmm...on second thought I want- Phineas: FORGET IT! (shoots Luigi and he now he has no sleeves) Luigi: No! Now I look like a hillbilly! I'm not a hillbilly! Sonic: Dude, just get a new green shirt from your closet. (a half hour later after walking to the Mushroom Kingdom) Tails: Are we there yet? (gets punched by Knuckles) Knuckles: No! Tails: (puts on another bandage) Tails: Are we there yet? (gets punched by Knuckles) Knuckles: No! Tails: (puts on another bandage) Tails: Are we there yet? (gets punched by Knuckles) Knuckles: No! Tails: (puts on another bandage) Tails: Are we there yet? (gets punched by Knuckles) Knuckles: No! Tails: (puts on another bandage) Tails: Are we there yet? (gets punched by Knuckles) Knuckles: No! Tails: (puts on another bandage) Tails: Are we there yet? (gets punched by Knuckles) Knuckles: No! Tails: (puts on another bandage) Tails: Are we there yet? (gets punched by Knuckles) Knuckles: No! Tails: (puts on another bandage) Tails: Are we there yet? (gets punched by Knuckles) Knuckles: No! Tails: (puts on another bandage) Tails: Are we there yet? (gets punched by Knuckles) Knuckles: No! Tails: (puts on another bandage) Tails: Are we there yet? (gets punched by Knuckles) Knuckles: No! Tails: (puts on another bandage) Tails: Are we there yet? (gets punched by Knuckles) Knuckles: No! Tails: (puts on another bandage) Tails: Are we there yet? (gets punched by Knuckles) Knuckles: No! Tails: (puts on another bandage) Tails: Are we there yet? (gets punched by Knuckles) Knuckles: No! Tails: (puts on another bandage) Knuckles: .... Tails: Are we there ye- Knuckles: Shut up Tails! You've been saying "Are we there yet" for 30 minutes!! Princess Peach: (opens the moat of her castle and walks out) Hello Everyone. Mario: You guys are all jealous because my girlfriend is beautiful. (Meap and Amy get angry) Amy: (punches Mario) Mario: (turns into small Mario) MA-MA MIA! What have you done? Amy: Serves you right.. Mario: The princess is a-coming and I'm bite sized! Does anybody have a mushroom? Knuckles: I wouldn't dare eat a Mushroom, there gross except on Pizza. Tails: (eats a mushroom pizza) Mario: (snatches the pizza) Aww come on Tails! There's a bite taken out of this! (eats the pizza anyway) (turns into Super Mario) Princess Peach: Hi Mario, Hi Luigi, Hi Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Amy. Aww, who's this cute little guy. Big: I'm Big. Princess Peach: No I mean the cute one. Phineas: I'm Phineas. Princess Peach: The cute one. Mario: But you already said my name. Tails: Maybe she means me. Spongebob: Or me. Patrick: I bet she means Eggman. Princess Peach: OH FOR HEAVENS SAKE THE LITTLE ALIEN GUY WITH THE METAL COLLAR!!! Meap: I'm Meap. Mario: Hey, if anybody here is cute its me. Princess Peach: Where did you get the metal choker? Ferb: You just called it a collar. Meap: I made it, I actually speak Meap-ish but I use this translation collar so I can speak English without wearing a mustache. Phineas: We don't have time for this, Ma'am have you seen a chip somewhere in your castle? Princess Peach: Nope, but Toad told me he found some kind of square in Bowser's Castle. Phineas: That must be the chip! Toad: You go to Koopa Kingdom- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nobody who's went to Bowser's Castle that isn't a Koopa other than Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Yoshi, The Princess and Myself have every returned. Meap: Dude, were heroes.. Phineas: Yeah leave it to us- (record stops) Wait a minute! If you saw the chip in Bowser's Castle, then why didn't you get it! Princess Peach: I don't want to burn my favorite dress in the lava. Mario: Then I guess we'll be doing a little swimming. Amy: LAVA? Won't we die? Mario: What- Oh no no no. Lava doesn't kill you in this world, otherwise Bowser would have been dead by now. (The gang runs to Koopa Kingdom) Ferb: Uh guys... Phineas: What? Ferb: The door won't open unless you say the secret password. Mario: That's new. Luigi: I wonder what it could be. Mario: (thumps microphone) Is this thing on? Bowser: Sorry "Is this thing on" is not the password. Meap: Uh.... "Zoo Wee Mama"? (door opens) Phineas: Wow Meap, how did you know that? Meap: I didn't, Zoo Wee Mama means anything. (the gang walks to Bowser's throne room) Sonic: Don't we have some kind of chip tracker or something that can help us look for it? Tails: I have one. (pulls out chip tracker) Phineas: Cool. Tails: The chip should be in this next room. Knuckles: Way to go loser! (punches Tails) Tails: Aaaaaah! (drops chip tracker in the lava) Meap: Thanks a lot Knuckles. Luigi: Uh guys, how will we be able to get across this lava pit? Phineas: I thought you guys said lava doesn't kill you in the Mushroom Kingdom, we'll just swim over. (jumps down the pit) Mario: AAAAAAAH NO! (reels Phienas out the pit with a fishing pole before his feet touch the lava) Phineas: What's wrong? Mario: Lava doesn't kill you, but that doesn't mean it would hurt. Phineas: But than how will we get across. Mario: (gets a racoon powerup, then flies across the lava pit) Knuckles: You know what I find weirder than a plumber having a girlfriend that's a smoking hot princess? Sonic: What? Knuckles: A grown man in a Tanooki suit. Mario: SHUT UP. Spongebob: But how will we get across. Mario: I'll come back when I get the chip. (walks in the next room) Phineas: Aww man, I really wanted to come. Sonic: We can't let Mario find the chip, I'm smarter than him. Tails: I'll care you guys over the pit. (carries all the characters over the pit) Amy: (grabbing on to Tail's arm) Are we there yet? Lava makes me nervous. Tails: Well I am carrying a lot of people, and my tails's are getting really tired. Big: FWOGGY WERE ARE YOU? Meap: You left him at the freakin' Town Square why would he be in the Mushroom Kingdom? Tails: Ooops-sorry guys, were gonna die. (Tails's get tired and begins to fall down the pit) Big: Aaaaaaah! (falls off Tails's) Tails: Yes! Big: Aaaaaah! (grabs on to Luigi's leg before he touches the lava) Luigi: My leg will fall off soon. Big: (gets burnt by a lava bubble) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Everyone: (falling down the lava pit) Phineas: Mario! Are you up there, we need your help! (meanwhile in Bowser's bathroom) Bowser: (in bathtub while eating chocolate) This is the life, butt naked in a hot relaxing bath while eating these fancy chocolates my mom is always giving me on Mushroom Day. (hears Big screaming) Bowser: What the heck is going on? (jumps out the bathtub) Junior! Bowser Jr: Yeah, dad? Bowser: Find out who's inside my castle, maybe Mario finally got my sympathy card to him after all those rehashes. (meanwhile with the gang) Phineas: Aaaaaaaah! (falling down the pit) Bowser Jr: (snaps fingers and the lava turns in to water) Phineas: (swims up) What happend? Mario: Yeah what did happen? Knuckles: You left us to die, you do realize I'm gonna have to kill you now. (jumps out water and chases Mario) Sonic: (swims up) Aaaaah! Make it lava again! Make it lava Again! Knuckles: Big baby. Sonic: I can't swim. Knuckles: Your swimming right now. Phineas: Hey where's Meap. Meap: (lands ship) Hey guys. Tails: Where have you been? Meap: I didn't fall in to the Lava pit, so I grabbed the ship and headed to Danville. Phineas: AND- Meap: I brought Perry, Isabella, Buford and Ball-jeet. Baljeet: How come only Phineas says my name right. Phineas: Why'd you bring them. Meap: They helped me find the Mushroom Kingdom chip. (the gang gets in the ship and flies in to space) Bowser Jr: Hey those guys were meddling! (Bowser Jr jumps into his mini space pod and flies in to space) 'Part 5: N.Sanity Island' (ship lands in the world) Phineas: (jumps out of ship) Hmmmmm, this world is definetly new. Spongebob: You mean, we've never been here before? Tails: Why is this world surronded by boxes? Knuckles: I don't know! (punches a box, then a witch doctor mask comes out) Aku Aku: It is I, Aku Aku. My Duty is to protect you. You may summon me by breaking open these crates. Call me thrice and I shall grant you special powers. Knuckles: What's a thrice? Aku Aku: I have no idea. Hey Crash have you seen Coco lately? Knuckles: Who's Crash. Aku Aku: Crash? Crash Bandicoot. You don't know who you are, and since when did you start talking? Knuckles: Since I was born. Phineas: Mr. Aku Aku, who's this Crash Bandicoot person? Aku Aku: A friend, I've protected him for years. Phineas: Where is he? Aku Aku: Probably in that house. Phineas: Thanks! (the gang walks in to the house) Coco: Aaaaaaaah! Burglars! Phineas: We mean you know harm! Ferb: Yeah, were looking for Crash Bandicoot. Coco: You must mean, my big brother. Phineas: Yeah, I'm guessing your Crash's sister. My names Phineas. Coco: I'm Coco. Crash: (playing with Yo Yo) Phineas: Hi Crash, I'm Phineas. Crash: ..... Knuckles: Earth to Crash. Coco: Actually, he can't talk. He's a mute. Ferb: (walks over to Crash) I feel your pain. Buford: So where's this warp room, my Ma was making cookies. Phineas: Yeah, we better hurry. Coco: Well we actually have multiple warp rooms, so it may take a while. Knuckles: (puts on ski mask) Meap: (puts on ski mask) Come on Knuckles, lets fly over to Danville. (Meap and Knuckles get in the ship and fly to Danville) (at Danville) Meap: (knocks on Buford's house door) Biff Van Stomm: (opens door) Hello? Meap: (trying to get a big sack in the trunk but the door won't close) Knuckles! (Knuckles hits the sack with a shovel but the trunk still won't close) Knuckles: No good, Meap. Biff Van Stomm: Allow me, boy. (closes trunk door) Meap: Great! Now that my laundry’s in the trunk... Knuckles: There's room for you to sit up front. Biff Van Stomm: Let's go bake some cookies, boys. (cuts to Meap and Knuckles back on N.Sanity Beach) Buford: These are like mom used to make. (throws cookies in the trash) Now I just wish mom was a better cook. Phineas: Too the warp room! (cuts to the gang at the warp room) Crash: (looking around) Meap: Where's this chip? Coco: Here it is! (grabs chip) (ship flies down) Meap: Woah! This is really an impressive ship. Phienas: (jumps in passanger seat) Come on guy! Meap: (jumps in Drivers seat) How about we visit Mordecai and Rigby. Mario: Cool, haven't seen them in a while. (jumps in the ship) (everyone in the gang jumps in the ship) Phineas: Crash, Coco, Aku Aku. You guys going? Coco: But we only met 35 minutes ago. Meap: Don't worry, we'll come back and visit, And maybe fight some evil. Coco: Okay, I just hope Crunch doesn't destory the house AGAIN.... Meap: We'll check up on "Crunch" later.. Coco: O-kay.. Come on Big Brother. (jumps in ship) Crash: (jumps in ship) Coco: Aku Aku, watch over Crunch while were gone. (ship flies in to space) 'Part 6: The Park' (ship flies down to the Park) Phineas: (jumps out ship) I wonder how Mordecai and Rigby are doing. (Phineas see's a black hole is sucking up all Mordecai and Rigby's video game's) Mordecai: Dude! This is all your fault! Rigby: Hey, you were the one who hacked our video games!! (control pads almost get sucked into the black hole) Mordecai: Dude! If we beat the boss without cheating the black hole may go away! (grabs a control pad) Rigby: (grabs a control pad and Mordecai and Rigby play the video game before they get sucked in the black hole) (Mordecai and Rigby quickly beat the video game and the black hole disappears) Mordecai: (falls on the ground) Dude...we did it. Rigby: Yeah... (falls on the ground) Benson: There you idiots are! I told you two to stop playing video games and do your work! Get in the house right now your on dish duty for the next three months, and if you don't march into the house right now your fired!!! (walks back to the house) Benson: Unbelieveabl- (Knuckles punches Benson) Knuckles: (punches Benson 10 times) Benson: Huh? Knuckles what the heck- (gets uppercut by Knuckles 3 times and punches by Knuckles 12 times) Knuckles: What did Mordecai and Rigby ever do to you? Isabella: Yeah, your always yelling at them and calling them morons and idiots. Phineas: Yeah, take it easy. Mordecai and Rigby are good guys. Benson: I'm sorry, but there's no way I'm taking advice from a bunch of kids. Spongebob: I'm 24- Benson: Skips! Back me up on this. Skips: Phineas is right Benson, what kind of manager are you if you do that. Pops: Skips and Phineas are right. Benson: Uh-uh...I'm gonna go home and re-think everything. (walks home) Mordecai: Hey guys, thanks for sticking up for us like that. Rigby: When did you guys get here? Phineas: Just now. Mordecai: Who are your friends? Meap: These guys are Amy, Big, Crash and Coco. Rigby: You guys on another adventure. Knuckles: Yeah, were looking for some chips. Rigby: Potato Chips? Mordecai: No dude, computer chips. Rigby: By the way, who are those fox's? Sonic: There bandicoots, meet Crash and Coco. Phineas: And this is Big the Cat. Big: FWOGGY? FWOGGY, YOU DERE? (runs away) Rigby: Should we be worried about Big? Meap: Yes, yes we should! (The gang runs down town) Meap: Mordecai, Rigby. Wanna join team Meap with us? Phineas: I never agreed to that name. Mordecai: I guess we can help you save the world again. Rigby: Yeah. Mordecai: I think Big ran into the Coffeee Shop! (the gang runs inside) Big: FWOGGY ARE YOU UNDER DIS' CUP? (lifts up coffee cup) Froggy: (hops over to Big) Ribbit, Ribbit, Ribbit! Big: FWOGGY I am so happy to see you! Froggy: (transforms into someone else) I'm not Froggy!! Mordecai and Rigby: (Gasp) Knuckles: Aww sick! Its a giant bearded face! Mordecai: We meet again Garrett Bobby Ferguson. Knuckles: You know this guy, yuck what's wrong with him? G.B.F: Nothing I am beautiful! Phineas: You mean to tell me, your- (falls down and starts laughing really hard) Knuckles: What is this ugly thing, its hurting my eyes! Mario: I think I'm gonna be- (removes Luigi's hat and throws up in it) Luigi: Dude, my hat! Mario: Sorry. Rigby: Giant Bearded Dude, what do you want with us? G.B.F: Revenge. You killed me and my son, but I was revived somehow its not important. Anyway I've teamed up with some of your past enemy's in order to destroy you! (opens portal then G.B.F jumps in it) Mordecai: Dude, come on! (Mordecai and Rigby jump in the portal) Meap: Guys, we mine as well follow them! (The gang jumps in the portal) 'Part 7: Old Fiends N' Scribbles' Sonic: Where are we? Park Avenue: Welcome to my home! Tails: Everything in here is white. Good thing I always carry around a little spray paint. (sprays Park Avenue's house) Park Avenue: NO! What are you doing? Tails: I think I speak for everyone when I say this room needs some pizzaz. Park Avenue: THAT DOES IT! (sucks Tails into a black hole) Knuckles: Its about time somebody did that. Park Avenue: Wait, you hate that fox guy? Knuckles: Yeah why? (Tails falls out of the black hole) Tails: I'm back. Spongebob: Wait I know how to get out of here! First I'll need a can of paint! Meap: Your in luck, I just so happen to have some. Phineas: Where do you carry that can of paint? Meap: I'll give you a hint, I don't have pockets and I don't wear clothes. Spongebob: Good. (absorbs the can of paint, then starts shooting paint bubbles out of his holes) (the paint bubbles splash all over Park Avenue's house) Park Avenue: Aaaaaah! (starts crying) You-you win you can get out of here! (cries some more) Your way out is near that door. (the gang walks in the door) Peeps: May I help you! Knuckles: Sick! This is even worse than G.B.F! Mordecai: I've done this before, we need to stare at him for a long time! (the gang stares at Peeps) Peeps: (begins to grow multiple eyes) Knuckles: (still not blinking) He's still blinking! (Knuckles rolls Sonic and Tails into a ball) Knuckles: Guys, you better not blink! (beats up Peep's eyeballs) SHIFT! ROCK! YEAH! Sonic: (still not blinking) What now? Peeps: (still not blinking) Patrick: I got it, (pulls a jelly fish out of his pants, and zaps it on Peep's eyes) (a half an hour later) Peeps: (eyes start to water, blinks) No! (blows up) Mordecai: I can't blink anymore, does anyone have eye drops? Sonic: (gives Mordecai some eye drops) Mordecai: (puts eye drops in) Take me to the hospital. Phineas: My eyes are fine, but take some of this special eye medicine Ferb and I made. Mordecai: (uses it) I'm all better now. (the gang walks in to the next door, that leads them falling from the sky) Everyone: AAAAAAAAH!! Meap: Ship! Ship! Come on out! (the ship flies over and the gang get inside and fly to a different world) (the ship flies down to the new planet, but accidentally falls into quick sand) Meap: (gets out ship and is stuck in the quick sand) Uhh. guys? Phineas: (stuck in quick sand) Yeah, Meap? Meap: Is anyone else a little stuck? Tails: I'm not, I landed up here. Phineas: Talk about luck. Tails: Should I come down? Everyone: NO! Tails: Too late, (jumps down the quick sand) Knuckles: I am so gonna kill you in Heaven. ???: You guys look like you could use some help? Phineas: Finn, long time no see! ???: Who's Finn? Phineas: Nevermind that, can you get us out of here? ???: Sure I guess, by the way my names now Finn its "Maxwell". (uses notebook to bring a vine down) Phineas: Everybody grab the vine! (everyone grabs the vine) (the gang climbs up) Meap: I guess your not Finn, but you look like him. Nice to meet you Maxwell, I'm Meap. Maxwell: You guys must be new, I've never seen you around. You look kinda strange, are you from another world? Phineas: Yeah, were actually from the past. Have you seen any special computer chips? Maxwell: Nope, sorry. But I could always make you one, I have a special notebook that can create things in the matter of seconds. Phineas: How about we just find the chips the easy way? This world looks great anyway. Maxwell: How about you come home with me for now. Phineas: It looks like were in the middle of nowhere. How are we gonna get to your house? Maxwell: I almost forgot to mention my magical globe that takes you anywhere, to Edwin's Farm! (the gang teleports wth Maxwell's globe) Mario: Wow, that actually worked. This causes for some spagetti. Meap: We don't have any, it's back in the ship. Which sinked down quick sand. Maxwell: (writes up some spagetti) Is this enough? Mario: NO. Maxwell: (writes up giant spagetti) Is this good? Mario: Better. (jumps in the giant spagetti) Lily: Hey Maxwell, hey who are these people? Maxwell: Some of my new friends. Lily meet Phineas, Meap, Ferb, Team Sonic, Team Rose, Spongebob and Patrick, Mario and Luigi, Crash, Coco, Mordecai and Rigby. Lily: Nice to meet you guys. Isabella: You forgot about me. Phineas: My cute detector is burning out everytime it's pointed at Lily. Mario: My ugly detector is burning out everytime it's pointed at Isabella. Lily: What brings you guys here anyway, you don't look like your from this world. Tails: Were actually time traveling. We've been stuck in the future for a hole year. Coco: And they need computer chips to fix there time machine. Lily: Oh, I see you. Maxwell: This will be a peice, (writes up a cloning gun, then clones the other computer chips collected) Mordecai: Problem solved. Mario: (playing with Maxwell's notebook) Maxwell: MARIO PUT THAT DOWN! Mario: Okay, okay. Just one second. (plays with the notebook and accidentally writes up a bomb) Tails: UH OH. Knuckles: ITS GONNA BLOW!! (everyone runs away and the bomb explodes) Phineas: Mario, all of our computer chips were back there. Luigi: Way to go Mario. Now we'll never get home. Ferb: There's obviously more than one computer chips on one planet. Lets just retrace our steps and we'll find them. Phineas: Right, but where did we go first again? Meap: Mobius in Town Square. Phineas: Alright then, all we have to do is jump in the ship and take off and- THE SHIP SANK INTO THE QUICK SAND RIGHT? Buford: Yeah. Maxwell: All you had to do is ask, I could make you a super cool battle style ship. Phineas: Really? Maxwell: Yeah. (writes up a super cool space ship) Phineas: Wow, almost looks like the old one. Knuckles: But better. (Team Meap jumps in the ship) Meap: Maxwell and Lily, you coming? Lily: With you guys? Knuckles: NO- with Santa Claus. Lily: (jumps in the ship) Maxwell, do you wanna come? Maxwell: Yeah, but first I need one of those super cool scarfs that cover your mouth. (writes up a scarf and puts it one) Done. (jumps in the ship) (ship blasts off in to space) 'Part 8: Seaside Hill' (ship flies down and the gang gets out) Sonic: Hey I remember this place, Knuckles, Tails and I went here back when Eggman was going to take over the world. Knuckles: Real specific. Sonic: The one where we find out Shadow is somehow not dead. Tails: Oh yeah, Sonic Heroes. Meap: I could get used to this, if we weren't off saving the world again I might live here. Amy: Yeah. Big: Where's Fwoggy? Sonic: Who knows Big, he might actually be here? Cream: Hi Amy. Spongebob: Who's that? Amy: That's my best friend Cream and that's Cheese but who cares about Cheese. Tails: What brings you here anyway Cream? Cream: I saw Mr. Shadow, Ms. Rouge, Mr. Omega, Mr. Espio, Mr. Charmy and Mr. Vector here and I thought you might want to say hi to them. Sonic: You don't have to call everyone Mister. Cream: Okay, Mr. Sonic. (Cream begins to fly, then Amy grabs onto her feet and Big grabs onto Amy's feet and they fly away) Sonic: Hey look a note. (picks up note) "Attention everyone, in three days I will unleash my ultimate weapon on the world, think you can stop me Sonic Heroes?" its signed Dr. Eggman. (throws note on the ground) Sonic: You bet Egg-head, nothing can stop the power of team work. (Sonic runs away) Tails: Sounds like a plan. Knuckles: If he's going I'm going. (Tails and Knuckles chase after Sonic) Sonic: (tune to Seaside Hill song) ♫ Lets go guys. We've a goal were persuing ♫ Knuckles: (grabs Tails by his Tails and balls him up) Tails: ♫ Knuckles what in the heck are you doing? ♫ Knuckles: ♫ I'm gonna use you guys as boxing gloves ♫ (pulls Sonic over to him) Sonic: WAIT. Tails: WHAT? Sonic & Tails: WOAH! (Knuckles uses Tails as boxing gloves as uses them to break giant blocks) Knuckles: SHIFT ROCK YEAH! ♫ No more blocking pillars left ♫ Sonic: ♫ Stop it Knux, poor Tails is bleeding to death ♫ Tails: (opens mouth exposing his broken teeth) Knuckles: ♫ Just a sec, I've got one more wall to shove ♫ (charges over to the next wall with Sonic head first) (meanwhile with Team Dark) Shadow: (holding apple) ♫ I can't see the point of this quest we'll likely meet a great fate ♫ Rouge: ♫ Oh c'mon Shad. Don't be so depressed. ♫ Omega: Worthless consumer models, ANNIHLATE! (meanwhile with Team Rose) Cream: ♫ My ears propel us through the air ♫ Amy: (looks down) Aaaah! ♫ Big please don't stare! ♫ Big: (looking in Amy's dress) ♫ FWOGGY R U IN DERE ♫ (Meanwhile with Team Chaotix) Espio: ♫ Where's the rest of us, can be far ♫ Vector: ♫ Mighty's in some bar ♫ Charmy: ♫ Don't know where the rest are ♫ Vector: ♫ Heavy and Bomb, Au Revoir ♫ (meanwhile with Team Sonic) Tails: ♫ Sonic looks there's wails in the Ocean ♫ Knuckle'''s: (holding a balled up Tails while Tails wears an eye patch) Lets punch em! '''Sonic and Tails: NO!!! Sonic: ♫ Don't wanna cause a commotion. ♫ (remembers getting chased by a whale in Emerald Coast) Sonic: ♫ Sorta brings, back frightening memories too ♫ (record stops) Phineas: Uh, guys? Sonic: We have no idea either. Tails: If its not in Seaside Hill this where is it. Luigi: Here's an idea, how about Grand Metropolis. After all its all future-istic. Maxwell: Good idea Luigi. (the gang runs to Grand Metropolis) (meanwhile in Grand Metropolis) Mario: Looks like were here. Phineas: I can't believe it took us 30 minutes to get here. (Team Rose flies down to where Team Meap is) Amy: (lets go of Cream) Gotcha' my darling Sonic. Sonic: Amy, what are you doing here? Amy: Sonic, this time there's no way out of marrying me! Mario: How about we fight here? Tails: Deju Vu. Amy: Sonic, give up this time your mine. Sonic: (beats up Big) Amy, knock it off. This is no time to play! Tails: EVERYBODY GET OUT OF THE WAY! Knuckles: Are you playing with that girls heart again Sonic? Cream: TIME OUT! Knuckles: What are you blabbering about this time? Cream: This already happened in Sonic Heroes. Mario: I hate that game, it made Super Mario Sunshine look dumb. Sonic: It is dumb. Part 9: Danville As Meap and his friends enter Danville the enter the penthouse of Doofensmirtz, who tells them they can find a computer chip in The Store of Computer Chips Used To Send You Back To Your Time Period or the T.S.O.C.C.U.T.S.Y.B.T.Y.T.P for short. Part 10: Jail Break TBA Part 11: Solana Galaxy TBA 'Part 12: Minecraft World' (ship lands down in the next world) Mario: What’s up with this place, everything looks like a block. Phineas: Maybe were in a Lego world? (creeper walks over) Luigi: Look guys, an alien! Patrick: I WANNA SEE THE ALIEN! I WANNA SEE THE ALIEN! (walks over to the creeper) I come in peace. Big: MAY-BEE FWOGGY IZ UNDAH DAT AY-LEE-N! (lifts up the creeper) Phineas: Does that alien look like a bomb to anyone else.... (one minute silence) Knuckles: SHE’S GONNA BLOW!! Tails: DUCK IN COVER! Knuckles: I got a better idea. (throws Tails at the creeper) (the creeper and Tails blow up) Sonic: Is-is Tails dead. Knuckles: I hope so. Tails: (spawns back) What just happened? Phineas: Enough of that for now guys, let focus on getting that chip. Ratchet: I can’t even find a satellite here, maybe this world doesn’t have technology. Tails: Guys look! It says “The Deadly Map” made by- (insert creators name here). Sonic: Lets take a look-see. (the gang walks into a cave) Phineas: Wait guys, there’s some rules over here. Doofensmirtz: Rules? Tails: Rule #1 “Set to survival mode”... Rule #2 “No flying” Rule Number- Knuckles: WE KNOW HOW TO READ!! Steve: (walks over to Team Meap) …... Crash: (walks over) Coco: What’s up big brother? Steve: Who are you people, you look different? Phineas: Were from another world. Steve: You must be people from the nether right? Phineas: Ummm what’s a nether, anyway my name’s Phineas and this is my step brother Ferb. Meap: And my name’s Meap. Rigby: You got a name? Steve: I’m Steve. Rigby: Okay Steve, anyway what’s up with this place. Some weird alien was gonna blow us up. Steve: Creepers? There strange monsters that lurk around this place, lay a finger on them and they’ll explode. Mordecai: So have you seen any computer chips around? Steve: No, but there’s probably a crafting table at the end of this map. Clank: Steve by any chance do you have a shovel on you? Steve: I have everything. Clank: (digs a hole) I have an idea on how we can open that door, it’ll take a while. Knuckles: Gives me enough time to Tweet some stuff. (gets on his cell phone and tweets on twitter “U guy’s would h8 2 b me right now, a stupid fox is following me around”) Tails: I’ll check my tweets too. Hey Knuckles made a new tweet (reads it)... Clank: (opens the door) Done. Phineas: This is getting us nowhere. Can’t we just make a jump pad or something? Steve: Yeah, if I modded the game. But I can’t do it. Meap: Why don’t we just use Tails to fly up. Tails: Because my tails get tired. Meap: (jumps onto Tail’s back) Onward! (one minute silence) Meap: Onward! Tails: (struggles to fly up to the top) Meap: '''Come on Tails, you can do it! '''Tails: '''Your not the one carrying someone on there back while flying. '''Meap: '''Just pretend Cream is at the top. '''Tails: '''But I don’t like her. '''Meap: '''Cosmo? '''Tails: '''I’m a boy. '''Meap: '''I meant the one from Sonic X. '''Tails: Actually we were all beat with the amnesia-stick after the last Sonic X episode. (Tails flies to the top) Meap: Hey the crafting table! Tails: Finally! (Tails get tired and falls down) Meap: WHY!! (jumps off Tails and grabs onto the ledge) Creeper: (crawls over to Meap) Meap: NO! (lets go of the edge) Perry: (uses grappling hook to swing over to Meap, grabs Meap then knocks the creeper off the ledge and the creeper falls down to the rest of Team Meap) Creeper: (falls down to Team Meap) Rigby: Dude, do you have the keyboard? Mordecai: Yeah. (brings out keyboard) Mordecai and Rigby: (both play the keyboard) SEND THE CREEPER TO THE NIDER, NEEDER UHHH... Creeper: (falls down really close to the rest of Team Meap) Mordecai and Rigby: (both playing the keyboard) NETHER!! Creeper: (teleports to the Nether) Meap: (jumps back up to the ledge) That was too close! (Meap grabs the crafting table) Steve: (stacks himself up with bricks) Okay make the computer chip now! Meap: (finally makes the computer chip with the crafting table) Alright! (jumps into the air) I GOT ANOTHER COMPUTER CHIP! Steve: Way to go Meap, but what did you need a computer chip for? Meap: Were from the past, techniqually were in the future. Steve: …... (cuts back to Steve’s house, Team Meap is back in there ship) Meap: Thanks Steve. Knuckles: Lets get out of here though. Steve: Get out where? Meap: To other worlds like we’ve said before. Steve: C-Can I come? Meapette: Sure. Meap: '''Yeah, for $50. '''Steve: '''How about $30 and another computer chip? '''Meap: '''Deal! '''Phineas: '''Meap, since when have we charged people to join our group? '''Meap: '''Kids these days huh? (Steve gets in the ship) '''Part 13: The Land of Ooo (ship lands in the next world) Meap: (jumps out the ship) Good to be back in Ooo. Knuckles: Is it convenient that we landed in Finn and Jake’s house again? Phineas: Yeah, by the way how are we gonna pull our ship out Finn and Jake’s house? Mario: Phineas, can we look through there personal stuff? Phineas: NO. Mario: All do it by force. (goes through all of Finn and Jake’s personal stuff) (everyone in Team Meap except Phineas, Ferb and Clank look through Finn and Jake’s personal stuff) Knuckles: (reads through Jake’s diary) Woah! “50 reasons why I love Lady Rainicorn”. Meap: These curtains look mysterious, (removes curtains and finds a shrine of Flame Princess) Woah PB must be going punk. Mario: Woah, this is a fancy looking computer. BMO: My name is Bmo, not fancy computer. Mario: A talking computer with directional buttons? Imma’ keep this (stuffs BMO in his hat) Rigby: You guys only found junk, I actually found this really cool robot. Neptr: Greeings, wait your not my creator. Rigby: I don’t have pockets anyways. (hear door get unlocked) Tails:OH MY GLOB! FINN AND JAKE ARE HOME! Knuckles: So? (continues to read Jake’s diary) Meap: Yeah what Knuckles said. (continues to go through all of Finn’s personal stuff) (Finn and Jake open the door) Jake: WE’VE BEEN ROBBED! Finn: NO ICE KING HAS NICER STUFF THAN US- wait...what the flip guys. Your looking through all over our stuff? Knuckles: Yeah pretty much, I can’t believe Jake’s reason number 26 on why he likes Lady Rainicorn. That’s too embarrassing. Mario: And you guys have such a nice computer. Finn: YOU STOLE BMO? Mario: Steal is such a harsh world? Finn: (magically grows two eyebrows and raises one) Mario: Okay, I stole it. Finn: What are you guys even doing here, were trapped in the future remember? Phineas: Yeah I know, but if we find a magical computer chip in each world we’ll be able to get back home so far we’ve been to Seaside Hill, Solana Galaxy and a bunch of other worlds were we got to Danville because somebody blew them up. Mario: Guilty as charged. Finn: Well we just came back to get some supplies, because Ice King kidnapped all the Princesses except PB. Phineas: What do you need. Ferb and I always carry around a magical brief case that stores practically everything in the world. Mordecai: (reaches into the brief case and pulls out a sandwhich) MEATBALL SUB! (Mordecai eats the meatball sub) Finn: Okay we need, an apple pie, a skeleton of a rhesus monkey wearing a powdered wig and a tub of mayo and tartar sauce. Phineas: (pulls out a fresh baked apple pie, skeleton and tub of mayo and a tub of tartar sauce) Finn: Actually I was expecting the tartar sauce and mayo to be in the same jar. Phineas: Whoops sorry. (reaches into the brief case and pulls out a combination of tarter sauce and mayo) Finn: That’s better, okay to Ice King. (Team Meap walk to Ice King’s Castle, then meanwhile in Ice King’s castle) Ice King: (reading a diary) Then she turned to Prince Gumball and said, "I hope Ice King will sweep me off my feet and take me to the farthest corner of Ooo, where we will do nothing but kiss and eat a whole bunch until we get fat and die." The end. Breakfast Princess: You do realize this is the 15th time you told us the Fionna and Cake story, right? Ice King: Yes, I just know you all like it. (clears throat) “Throw it, Cake” says Fionnna, Cake grabs a jelly kinder and twirls it up to Fionna with her arms. “Eyahh!” Fionna kicks it to the ceiling where others are, “those jelly kinders aren’t alive, are they” says Fionna. “What? No! They can’t even talk”. The Jelly Kinder fr-fra-fra-fra- Slime Princess: Sound it out. Ice King: “Fra-fra-fran-tically, frantically. Lets out a sound and Prince Gumball hastily covers it’s mouth” (Team Meap busts through the window) Meap: What’s the matter with you Ice King? Finn: Your a strange little man. Ice King: Don’t say those words! Those words aren’t true, you guys..you-you guys know that right? Jake: And to show you how much your weird, were gonna give you some mayo/tartar sauce. Ice King: I knew you guys like me, (walks over to chair) Gunter, daddies got some mayo/tartar sauce for you to eat. Patrick: (staring at the wall, while his mind is in space) …... Huh? (see’s Ice King with the mayo/tartar sauce) Mayo and Tartar Sauce! And the bad guys has it! (charges over to Ice King like a bull, then beats him senseless then opens the jar and eats the mayo/tartar sauce) Finn: All according to plan. Next (grabs the skeleton of the rhesus monkey wearing a powdered wig). Ice King: Woah! Is that a rhesus monkey wearing a powdered wig skeleton? Finn: That depends will you- Jake: GIVE US $500 EACH! Rigby: What he said, give us $500 and you’ll get the skeleton of a rhesus monkey wearing a powdered wig. Ice King: Deal! (takes the skeleton and gives everyone in Team Meap $500 each) Meap: AH-AH-AHHH...We also need a computer chip. Ice King: But I don’t have any. Meap: Then buy one. Ice King: Fine... (jumps out a window) AAAAAAAH!! owwww.... (one hour later) Ice King: (walks over) Here’s your computer chip. Meap: AH-AH-AHHH.... Ice King: What else. Meap: Call yourself a loser, then spank yourself for 65 hours strait. Ice King: I’m a loser. (spanks himself) OW! OW! OW! GUNTER SHIELD YOUR EYES! Jake: (opens the cage the Princesses are in) See you girls. Finn: Wait are you guys going on an adventure? Meap: DUH... Finn: Can we come? Phineas: Sure. Category:Random Works! Category:Meap Category:Epic Meap Chronicles Category:Pages by Master ventus Category:Epic Works!